


Late Night Pool Fun

by Snizzlefit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bikinis, Exhibitionism, F/M, Pool Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snizzlefit/pseuds/Snizzlefit
Summary: This commission features a young married couple who decide to make use of the hotel pool in a less than appropriate fashion.





	Late Night Pool Fun

**[My Patreon can be found here!](https://www.patreon.com/user?u=679914) **

A pale crescent moon hung high above the clouds that formed a wispy halo over the glowing streets of Hawaii. Despite the late hour and time of year the city was absolutely buzzing with life. Tourists and locals alike made their way from shop to shop, restaurant to restaurant, and eventually back to their homes and hotels. One such couple had already retired from a busy day of sightseeing and shopping for a few hours of relaxation before heading down to the pool.

“I can't decide on what I want to wear!” Mary exclaimed, folding her arms in front of her as she looked at the swimsuits she'd packed.

She was dressed in nothing but her underwear, a pair of white cottom panties and matching bra that, despite their plain appearance, only complimented her ample breasts and shapely hips. Her wavy brown hair hung freely around her shoulders and face and her icy blue eyes surveyed the selected swimwear with no small amount of irritation. The soft, almost delicate features of her face were slightly pink from a day spent in the sun but the rest of her skin was the kind of pale earned living in snowiest parts of the country. The faded edges of a tanline could be see across her supple body, the remnants of a summer spent in sunnier climates.

While Mary fretted over her attire her husband Al sat in the nearby chair with his feet up and his swim trunks already on. Like always he was enormously amused by his wife's indecision and pickiness. They had known each other nearly all their lives and in that entire time she'd never been able to decide on anything without laboring over the decision far longer than she needed to. Like her his skin was pale, though he had a slightly more prominent farmer's tan thanks to his job. He also owed his muscular, slightly barrel chested physique to that same job, in addition to a number of callouses on his hands and feet. His dark black hair was kept short and neatly parted and his strong jaw was always freshly shaved, at Mary's preference. His emerald green eyes sparkled with amusement as she grew more and more frustrated in front of him.

“Do you want me to decide?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes! You pick it!” Mary exclaimed, her expression and tone making it seem like he'd just lifted a huge weight off her shoulders, “Which do you like?”

Rising out of his chair and walking over to her Al looked over the options, “This one.” he said, pointing to a pastel blue bikini half hidden beneath the others, “I love this one. It goes great with your eyes.”

“I know . . . but I haven't worn it since I gained all that weight!”

“Honey, for the last time you didn't put on any weight. You look fantastic.”

“Thank you sweetie.” Mary bit her lower lip and looked at the swimsuit he'd chosen, “I guess I can squeeze into that.”

“Great! Do you want me to close my eyes? Or maybe leave the room?”

“Oh shut up.”

Reaching behind her and unclasping her bra Mary made a face at her husband as she tossed the underwear aside. No matter how many times he saw them the sight of his wife's perfect, round breasts and large pink nipples always made Al smile. It didn't take more than a second of his staring to put a smile and a soft blush on Mary's face as well. She did her best to pretend like she wasn't basking in his attention, even when her fingers slid beneath her panties and she pulled them down to her ankles. An audible sigh of appreciation escaped Al's lips as he stared at the neatly shaven triangle of pubic hair above her pussy. Everytime they went on a holiday she'd shave it a different way as a surprise and the triangle shape had always been one of his favorites. With a knowing smile Mary picked up her bikini and pulled it on as quickly as she could. If she took any longer they'd end up between the sheets instead of going down to the pool!

“I told you it's too small!” She remarked, turning to look at Al with hands on hips, “Look!”

“Oh I am!” Al grinned.

Just as she'd predicted Mary's bikini was definitely too small for her, but in the best possible way. Her already impressive bust was practically spilling out of the small white triangles attempting to conceal them. The similarly covering between her legs was cut so finely around her pussy Al could see nearly every detail on her puffy outer lips as the edges of the fabric threatened to disappear between them. And of course the backside hugged her buttocks so finely she looked like a pornstar posing for pictures before the orgy. But perhaps best of all was the way the top most hairs of her carefully trimmed pubes peeked out above her bikini bottoms just enough to draw the eye. Despite Mary's embarrassment Al couldn't stop staring at her, his smile widening by the second.

“I need to change out of this!”

“NO! You look amazing just like that!”

“Are you serious Al?” Mary questioned, “I look like an idiot who doensn't even know her own size!”

“You look amazing! Come on, let's go!”

Though her misgivings weren't the least bit assuaged the look of childlike delight on her husband's face was just charming enough to get her out the door. Mary did her best to cover herself with a towel during the trip through the lobby but every casual glance from any of the hotel staff or guests still made her heart beat out of her chest. By the time they reached the surprisingly empty pool goosebumps covered nearly every inch of her body. An odd mix of embarrassment and illicit thrill swirled around inside her as she let the towel fall onto a nearby chair and slipped into the water. She could tell Al felt the same way and the wild grin he flashed her as he climbed in after was surprisingly infectious. Nobody was in the pool with them but there was another couple in the jacuzzi across the way and more than a few people milling around inside. Even though she was neck deep in warm water Mary had never felt more exposed in her life, the curtains that were supposed to block the windows lining the hotel hung half open and literally any passerby could peer out and see her.

“Isn't this nice?” Al asked, swimming up to her and sliding his arms around her waist, “I'm glad we managed to make it down here, I didn't think we'd get the chance!”

“Yeah . . . me too . . .” A small smile spread across Mary's face as she felt her husband's body press against hers. Something unmistakably hard and throbbing rubbed against her barely covered ass and a small shiver coursed through her body, “You're really enjoying yourself huh?”

A gentle laugh greeted her words and he pushed his cock against pert ass, “I'm enjoying you . . .” He whispered.

“Is that right? And just what do you think we're going to do in this pool?”

His confident laugh was the only warning she got before Mary suddenly found herself facing Al with her lower back pressed against the edge of the pool and most of her body exposed to any wandering eyes. She absolutely loved when he took control like that and the feel of his barely clothed cock against her just as scantily clad pussy was more than enough to get her in the mood. The knowledge that they were surrounded by people only made her want him that much more. They locked eyes for several seconds as their breathing grew more labored until finally neither of them could take it anymore. At the same time both of them leaned in and their lips met in a passionate embrace. Mary's eyes closed a moment before Al's as a sudden shiver coursed down her spine. Her arms slid around his broad shoulders and pulled him deeper into the kiss while her legs encirlced his waist and pressed his cock harder against her pussy. The water around their loins grew perceptibly warmer as her own juices seeped out of her aching slit.

Mary's eyes slowly drifted shut and an explosion of colors danced behind her closed eyelids the instant she felt Al's tongue brush against hers. No matter how mundane their actions everything they did felt a thousand times more illicit and dirty when there was a potential audience. Having sex in public had always been a long time fantasy of hers, one she'd told Al about numerous times, and to be actually engaging it was nothing short of wonderful. She didn't even try to stifle her moan when she felt one of her husband's strong hands slid up her stomach and disappear beneath her bikini top. His palm brushed against her pert, swollen nipple for a moment before two fingers closed around the sensitive bud and gave it a playful tweak. Mary gasped into his lips and pulled back just enough to whimper a soft encouragement. In response to her barely audible pleading Al rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. As she bit her lower lip to keep from getting too loud Mary felt a soft kiss on her neck, just below her jaw. Her quivering legs tightened around his waist and she focused every ounce of her fading willpower on not crying out in pleasure. She'd always been quite loud during sex, regardless of where they were, and suddenly having to stay quiet was an immense turn on.

“Oh god Al!” She whispered, “Are you trying to get us caught?”

“What if I was?” He softly replied.

Grabbing a fistful of his hair and hugging him against her neck so he'd continue to shower her in kisses Mary reached down and grabbed a handful of Al's cock through his swim trunks. It was harder than she'd felt it in a long time and the mere thought of having it inside her was enough to make pleasure surge through her body. Al did his best to remain focused as he felt his wife's fingers teasing and playing with his rock hard member. It was always difficult for him to focus when she was playing with his dick and this proved to be no exception. After several seconds of doing his best to keep teasing her nipples he finally had to pull his hand away to cover hers. Mary flashed him a lascivious smile and that was it. With a love and lust born of two decades he wrenched aside her bikini bottoms to completely expose her aroused pussy. A moment later Mary's fingers slid into the waist of his trunks to yank them down, his throbbing cock emerging with enough force to send it flying into her pussy despite being under water. Both of them trembled and stifled moans as his dick smacked against her slit and ripples of delight spread through them.

Neither of them needed to say a word as Al held Mary in place and positioned his cock against her quivering entrance. Her entire body tensed in preparation while he gave her one of his characteristically cocky smile. She had just enough time to make a face at him before his dick slid into her pussy with one long, smooth stroke. The inner walls of her cunt stretched wide to accommodate his delicious girth and Mary immediately stifled a moan as she was filled with her husband's shaft. He was always just big enough to make the first thrust a brief shock and to push her body right up to the edge of what she thought she could handle. If they ever tried anal there was no doubt in her mind that Al would completely break her ass, and that was as arousing as it was terrifying. In the midst of her wild and sexual thoughts Mary looked down in time to see Al's hand grab the thin cord connecting her bikin top and tug it just hard enough for her nipples to suddenly pop out into the cool night air.

Like always he didn't stop until he was balls deep inside her slit, his cock almost brushing against her cervix and every centimeter exactly where it belonged. Al held perfectly still for several seconds while they both basked in not only the pleasure of their connected bodies but the longtime fulfillment of a mutual fetish. While Mary quivered and did her best to remain quiet he glanced around the area to make sure they weren't about to get thrown out. His prick throbbed a little harder as he glanced at the couple in the jacuzzi and noticed them both looking over. They were too far away to make out any expressions but from the way she was leaning into him it was clear one of them was enjoying the show being put on. The instant Al turned back to Mary her arms slid around his neck and pulled him into another, lusty kiss. Her tongue immediately slid into his mouth and her hips slowly started grinding against his dick. Knowing full well what she wanted Al's hands slid beneath the water to grab the underside of her knees and hold her in place.

With the same speed he entered her Al gradually pulled back until only the head of his shaft remained between her breathtaking tight lips. He paused just long enough to make Mary whimper with longing before suddenly thrusting back into her a little harder than before. Her entire body tensed as she was once more filled with her lover's dick and pleasure echoed out from her pussy. He quickly settled into a smooth, easy rhythm that didn't disturb the water too much but still kept his cock constantly sliding in and out of her cunt. Little by little the pleasure started to build and Mary's lust began to take over. Any reservations about what they were doing faded into the background and her focus turned towards the man that she loved and the dick that had brought her so much joy. After a few minutes of steadily rising fucking Mary's body was crying out for more. She wanted to be treated like the kind of whore that would have sex in front of other people. She wanted Al to take his big dick and shove it into her so roughly she couldn't breathe. And most of all she wanted everyone in the hotel to know exactly what was happening and just how much she adored her husband.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mary gasped, “Harder baby, fuck me harder!”

Loving her dirty talk and more than happy to oblige the love of his life Al absolutely slammed into Mary as hard and fast as their position would allow. His cock plunged in and out of her pussy with such force every thrust made her entire body quiver. Water splashed noisily all around them and her barely contained gasps and obsceneties echoed across the pool area. Over her husband's shoulder Mary noticed the couple in the jacuzzi locked in a similar embrace, their amorous actions almost as clear as their own. Her pussy tightened considerably around his prick as she realized the other couple's lust was most likely fueled by their own not so secret foray. Holding onto Al for dear life while he fucked her like they were teenagers again Mary buried her face in his neck and moaned like she'd never moaned before. Wave after crashing wave of pleasure filled every centimeter of her body and his unceasing pounding ensured that she was never more than a split second away from another blast of ecstasy.

It didn't take more than a minute of his almost inhuman thrusting for Mary to get pushed right up to the edge of something big. Knowing there was no way she could stay quiet with Al fucking her so hard Mary could only grit her teeth and let go of her sense of propriety. No matter how many times they slept together Mary was always amazed and thrilled by how thoroughly and completely her husband knew her body. Sheer, unbridled pleasure exploded through her like a bomb carrying with it a mind numbing, toe curling sense of utter and complete satisfaction. Her body tightened like a drawn bow and her slit clamped down around Al's dick hard enough to actually slow his thrusts while every fiber of her being felt like it was set on fire. Breathless whimpers and echoing moans poured from her mouth in equal measure as he continued to fuck her unabated throughout her orgasm. Her body alternated between wanting to scream for mercy and beg for more, her climax was so strong she could almost feel her mind slipping away.

And through it all Al continued to thrust into her pussy, utterly intoxicated by the sounds and sights of her orgasm. He'd been close to cumming for several minutes and the sight of Mary trembling and panting on his cock was exactly what he needed to finally climax. While she normally liked him to empty his balls all over her stomach and tits he correctly assumed she'd be willing to make an exception this time around. As Mary continued to writhe and tremble through her orgasm Al shoved every inch of his impressive member into her pussy and crushed her against him. In a flash the first of many jets of spunk erupted deep into her cunt. Through the haze of orgasmic bliss Mary felt her husband's flow into her pussy and she could only let out a noise somewhere between a lusty gasp and hungry moan. He pumped load after load into her aching hole, completely emptying his balls and filling her to the brim with jizz. Somewhere in the midst of his climax Mary came down enough to lean in close and gently grind against his pulsing manhood with every new throb that released a fresh torrent of cum.

“Gimme all your cum!” She whimpered, “I want it all! Put a baby inside me!”

Al could only groan at her words and weakly thrust into her while the last of his jizz filled her overflowng pussy. A cloud of cum and pussy juice formed in the water surrounding the connected bodies and heavy, labored breathing drowned out the splashing waves all around them. Pressing their foreheads together and staring into each other's eyes with pure love and adoration both Mary and Al smiled. No matter how many times they'd roleplayed, fantasized about, or discussed fucking in public neither of them had any idea how amazing it would be. Long after he'd filled her with cum his cock continued to throb and twitch inside her pussy. They didn't care how obvious they were or how easily they could have been seen, in the moment all that mattered was how right everything felt.

“God . . .” Mary panted, “That was amazing babe!”

“Yeah . . . I can't believe we did that!” Al laughed.

“Do you think everyone enjoyed the show?”

“Absolutely. But something tells me most of them were looking at you!”

“Mmmmm, don't sell yourself short. If I were watching us I'd definitely be watching you!”

Al grinned and shivered slightly as Mary squeezed his dick for emphasis, “I'm sure.” He glanced around the pool area before looking back at her, “You think it's time to head back to our room?”

“Just a little longer . . .” Mary whispered, “I wanna enjoy this . . .”

Al nodded and hugged her a little tighter, his cock throbbing inside her pussy as it continued to pulse and quiver around him. When they'd first started dating Mary's preference for cuddling had been a touch annoying but after so many years together Al loved it almost as much as she did. Not to mention nine times out of ten by the time she was done basking in the afterglow both of them were more than ready for another round. Some nights they fucked three or four times before finally falling asleep and he could already tell by the look in her eyes that tonight was going to be one of those nights. Mary's slit started to tighten around him and he could feel her heart beating faster as she embraced him. With a knowing smile Al gently started thrusting against, his shaft slowly pushing deeper into her sex. Her fingers dug little furrows in her back as she bit her lower lip and stifled a moan.

“Let's go back to our room. Now!” Mary gasped.

“I'm right behind you!” Al smiled.

Pulling his prick free with a slowness that made Mary squirm Al tucked it back into his trunks and climbed out of the pool. He collected their things and offered his wife a towel as she emerged. Mary hadn't even bothered to cover up her pussy and every step out of the pool saw copious amounts of cum leaking out of her well fucked slit. She only halfheartedly tucked her breasts back into her top and simply wrapped the towel around her waist to cover up her nudity. Both of them knew she wasn't going to need her bottoms for much longer and the knowledge that she was walking around almost fully exposed turned them both on immensely. They weathered more than a few knowing glances and smiles as they headed towards the elevators but thankfully nobody said a word. The doors opened with a loud ding and they slipped inside the empty compartment with identical grins. In almost perfect unison their hands moved together and their fingers interlocked while they watched the floor number slowly tick higher.

“I love you.” Al murmured.

“I love you too.” Mary whispered back.


End file.
